Secret Connections
by Sherlockians-Tardis
Summary: Sherlock and John are room-mates and have more in common than they thought


**The forever lasting Friendship: **

A/N: Yes, I know it keeps on Switching tenses and different points of view but I kind of wrote it that way so that we saw it from everyone perspective well the two main characters anyway! Enjoy!

AA/N: Please give me advice on how to improve.

Ps. Mycroft is a year old then Sherlock.

Chapter One:

John sat in the taxi with his cases by his side. He was fixated by the massive buildings around him, he was going to one of the best school in the UK every Daddy's little Girls and Mummy's boys wanted to come here, you had to be rich, very rich to come here so his mother was very surprised that he had managed to get the science scholarsip. His sister Harriet was at the Local prep school and always wanted to go here but she never go in. John was only going to be here for two years he managed to get the sixth form scholarship, he thought it was better then nothing at all. Right?

Sherlock Sat in a Taxi, He wasn't fixated at all he had been here for the last three years. He had won the Science Scholarship when he came here when he was 13 years old, though his Mummy and Daddy were happy to pay, but Sherlock insisted and how he had changed. Before he came here he was always the quiet one, never paid attention to detail. He was a 'odd little thing' and 'A Mutant gone wrong' Mycroft used to call him, he still experimented but he was more daring. I guess this school brought out his potential. This year he wanted to change he wanted to make friends, he thought it was going to be easy. But is it?

Chapter Two:

John got out of the car he was amazed at the buildings, the people and the clothes they all wore, they wore Gucci and Juicy Coture. While he wore next and gap. Everyone was dressed all preppy and smart. He wore a patterend knitted Jumper and Old-fashioned glasses like ones you saw in the 50's, he was so out of fashion, he was now felt really out of place. He wasn't used to this. Yes he got teased but he felt like it was going to get even worse. He looked like a sore thumb!

Sherlock on the other hand got out of the taxi and waited saw John and thought this may be the sort of person he should make friends with so he walked over there, but before he manage to get there. Mrs Hudson had taken John away for his tour around Einstein (the boarding house were Science is taken by pride). Sherlock, stood there looking for people he could approach. Sherlock had always been un-social and felt like this year it was never going to change!

Chapter Three:  
><span>

John was now being shown round the main building and his classrooms he was going to be studying in the next year or so and he was amazed some of this equipment not even the CIA in America could have, the Science labs were filled with equipment never seen in a school before. He was really excited and couldn't wait to start learning. The only problem was who was going to be his room-mate. I hope it isn'y some one to messy and some-one who is clever but not good at science because he wants to teach them when he is bored.

"John, It is time now to show you to your room. I will leave you in the capiable hands of Mr Hudson. The head of Dorms in Einstein!" said Mrs Hudson who was the Head of house.

He followed carefully behind Mr Hudson. Looking at all the people who knew they were going and would be able to get round this school in a batter of an eye lid. When he would be able to get to the entrance of the school it is so big!

'Mr Watson, this is your room 221b and you will be sharing with a nice boy called Sherlock!' Said Mr Hudson. He looked Nervous as if to say Good Luck.

John walked in, he saw a tall boy with curly black hair. Just sitting there staring at him. The room looked like a pig-sty all ready with the other boys thing scatterd across the room. Although from there outside it didn't look like it had floors it had three separated floors. All of a sudden He got up and walked over to John

'Hello. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I am 16 years Old. You're the boy I wanted to speak to earlier but you got whisked away by Mrs Hudson. Who is Mr Hudsons wife. You aren't as rich as most people here,your Mummy and Daddy can afforded to go to the local prep school, but then you have to leave and go to the local comprehensive. Until you of course won a place here. Is that Right. Of course it is!'

"Hello. My name is John. I am 16. No I have won a place at every school I went to. My Mummy and Daddy are not the riches people ever, in-fact they are poor considering how wealthy people are here! Also this place is a complete and utter pig sty! Is that a rotten arm over there. Oh..I think I am might just be sick "

Sherlock walk out of the room, John just stood there wondering what to do should I follow him out should he stay, he was debating when Sherlock came back

"Well do you want lunch, not that I am going to be eating though! I am seeing how long I can last without food and yes I do know the risk of not eating I am too a science scholar!"

John quickly followed along without saying a word. He has already been in the room only 5 minutes and he already wanted to switch roommates. He had walked for about ten minuets when he got to the food hall and there were 12 different places to eat. This place was amazing! Sherlock had disappeared off some-where so he went and found something to eat, not that there was a shortage of food but he was starving he had been up since 3 making he way here. When he was in the Line, a boy behind him which was short, quite chubby asked him to come sit with him, which he did.

"My name is Mycroft and I am need to ask you a massive favour you see that boy called Sherlock. I need you to keep an eye on him. He is a bit of trouble maker you see. Just give me information and I will do what ever you want. You don't need to say anything you don't think is right? You can run along now" 

John was going to argue back when he decide he should mabe just leave and all would be well. He sat by himself on the table next to the bin. Once he was done eating. He made his way back to his dorm. He knocked on the door but no-one was answering he didn't have his key yet. He had heard Mr Hudson say whatever you do don't pick the locks because Sherlock had set up some sort of thing which would get you in trouble. He thought maybe not the best thing to do on his first day!

John then went to Mr Hudson to get a key, so that he could get into his room. He was waiting outside the office when the chubby boy from earlier came past

"Be careful that Sherlock is trouble"

John was about to reply when Mr Hudson came out and gave him the key. He then leisurely walked back to his room. When he got there he had opened the door but someone had blocked him out. So he would have to go in the back entrance through the garden. He had to climb over fences when he eventually got to his backdoor and let himself in.

'John where have you been! Have you got the milk from the tuck shop? I told you to get milk check your phone!"  
>"How do you have my number…oh don't worry!"<p>

"Oh John I know nearly everything about everyone, I can tell anyone's life story from one glimpse the way they stand, talk, walk, hold themselves, tan lines etc! Have you not read the notes I gave you! I am guessing you have not got the milk! How disappointing"

John just walk up to his room, he didn't know where he was going but Sherlock had obviously taking John's things up for him so he just check every room that there was He never knew how many rooms there could possible be in one dormitory with only 2 boys and in a way he wanted more people but he didn't really want another couple of room-mates he felt that he could get on with Sherlock. To John Sherlock seemed like an odd person some-one he could relate to and he was sure Sherlock did not have friends, but John didn't really care he wanted some-one he could get on with, not some-one he would share his secrets with!

Sherlock Just stood there doing nothing, he was shocked by John's reaction he hadn't expect him to just walk off like that, maybe making friends wasn't the easiest thing to do. He then went a sat down, sitting for perhaps a couple of hours all sort of things rushed through his mind such as:

_I need a new case to work on_

_Not to get distracted by John as much as I need to make some friends mummy says that is not what I am going to do!_

_I need to write in my Diary so that my Physiatrist can see that I am doing something._

_No one must know that I see a Doctor because I think death is a good thing, which many people say is not true, but it is if it stops me getting bored. Although John see's a doctor because of his childhood of abuse and the fact his daddy got injury in action_

_Need to get some milk and perhaps so nice Jam. John likes Jam._

_Make sure that John doesn't know that Mycroft is my brother he could really ruin things. WHY DID MUMMY SENT HIM HERE AND NOT ETON OR HARROW._

And many other things went through his mind. John's thoughts on the other hand were quite different:

_I need to finish my application for Medical school two years early as Mother says the early bird catches the worm._

_I need to write in my Diary to see that I am making new friends and not being an unsocial person I am._

_Need to stop thinking about Father. How I miss him although it was 5 years ago._

_Need to find out more about Sherlock._

That night they both wrote Diary entry's and in a way they were quite similar they were both writing for the same reason they both needed to prove something.

Dear Doctor Elten/Diary

It is my first day back and I am really enjoying myself as much as I can which is hardly anything! I have some good news I got a new Roomate apparently the old one(s) said that I was to weird beyond help and refused to go anywhere near my room this year which I find very rude and in-considerate, Do you really think I want two spotty geeks whom stay up all hours working out the theory of Time! My new room-mate is a wannabe Doctor and I do not often say this but I think he will be, He also sees an Physiatrist , I guessed that by the way he held him-slef almost as he had never seen or spoken to anyone before but when he did open his mouth he stuttered and then belted it out almost like he had pratice talking to other people. I must go I need to see about the eyeballs that I left in the freezer over the summer!

SH

Dear Doctor Eltern

As you probably know it is my first day here at this wonderful school and I loved it here until I met this boy called Sherlock Holmes who is the same age as me, well I am 333 days older then him, but who is counting. He likes Science likes me but he is really werid and seems to know everything about me! He probably knows about me seeing you and probably thinks I am some thought of freak, but I shall not bring it up incase it makes him not want to share a room with me! I must go I think Sherlock just blew up the kitchen!

John Harry Watson.

John went downstairs to find Sherlock lying on the floor not moving, he looked on the counter and found this powder and he knew what it was and he was not happy with Sherlock! He carried Sherlock up to bed (he is extremely light) John thought he must get some dieting tips and then tucked him in. Then he himself went to bed, he was tired and tomorrow was the start of a new leaf his past life left behind him! He was going to be the cleverest person their ever!

**Next Day:**

Sherlock had not woken up in time for breakfast. John on the other hand did and he wasn't happy with Sherlock so did not wake him up and went off to breakfast not having a clue where he was going but he eventually got there and had pancakes. They were the nicest he had ever had! Sherlock woke up within five minutes of the class bell got dressed and went straight there beating everyone else. Though he still had a headache but he couldn't remember why!

When John Turned up he questioned Sherlock long and hard about last night and Sherlock's only answer was either

" I cannot remember" or "It was a experiment"

but some-where deep in his clever little mind there was the knowledge of him getting stoned and passing out but he didn't want anyone else to know that. He was very secretive. Sherlock never wanted anyone else to know about him, he didn't mind finding out about other people, but inside he felt like if anyone knew his secrets then that was the end of him.

They all finally went into class and settles down! John was still mesmerised by the sights around him all of the equipment , the people the whole package. When suddenly something hit the back of his neck. It was a note saying

Stay clear of Sherlock he is trouble and one day he will get you into trouble and he will take you down like a ton of bricks what do you think happened to all of his other room-mates where did they all go.-Sally x

To John, Sherlock did not seems the thought of person to get in trouble for anything he did but after that note, he was going to be a little more careful when around Sherlock, but he knew Sherlock would read it in the way he spoke or walk, but It was worth a try.

"Hello My name is Mr Jones and I am going to be taken you for Chemistry this year, all of you have picked Science A-Level and you wouldn't be here if you were not the best of the country. We only take top pupils so all of you in here and clever and I am guessing you all know it. Especially you Sherlock. You knew all of this nearly at the age of eight. Okay I will give you 30 seconds to find a lab-partner. 30…29…'Mr Jones said to the whole class, half the class were not listening just watching Sherlock set the desk of fire. Luckly John stopped him. Everyone got up a found a partner..

Sherlock just stood there standing next to John and vice-versa. They obviously wanted to be partners

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1..Okay so you all have partners today we are doing forensic science, So Anderson you will certainly enjoy this, since you want to be a Pathologist…" Mr Jones

'Actually sir I want to be a Doctor! Anderson said.

Everyone laughs all except John. John sat there a nudged Sherlock trying to make him be quiet.

'Good luck, Anderson, like you are clearly going to get far I mean really. You hand in your homework late, you turn up to lesson late and you spend you nights in Sally's room. Merely there is nothing to say to you except that you will not make it!' Sherlock said smirking.

Anderson bursts into tears, wailing at the top of his voice.

"Okay, that's enough boys and girl. Sherlock Say sorry to Anderson. Anderson I am sure you will make a brilliant doctor and I hope you will be my doctor!'

'Sorry Sir I do not do apologise, but I would be careful Sir, we do not want to know that you were kissing Mrs Hudson do we..' Sherlock Said 'For what it is worth I am so sorry Anderson for stating the obvious even the un-clever people like you can surely work out you are not going to be a Doctor!' Sherlock said with a smile to his face.

Lunch Time:

Sherlock just sat there doing his homework and whilst John was stuffing his face full of Sweet and Sour chicken with Sweet and sour rice, to finish off he was having toffee apple. Sherlock was obviously not eating anything he just drank some apple juice while trying to work out a very tricky maths equation, which was not set out properly. He was getting very angry. So much so he just got up and walk out leaving his homework there.

John had a quick look at it a found out that Sherlock was very clever at nearly everything he had done his English essay on why Shakespeare could be a fake and be in-fact many different writers. He had nearly done his 10 page maths question and was on the last one. John started to laugh, at the last question 560-345+786-100= and Sherlock had put 2. Maybe Sherlock wasn't as clever as he thought he was. John kindly corrected Sherlock's work.

Sherlock was pacing up and down the room. Saying at the top of his voice:

'Bored,'

'Ahh I know what I am going to do, I shall go on John's laptop. Found out all about him, that I do not all ready know I need to find out more about his Physiatrist'

So Sherlock went up to John's room and found his laptop. It was password protected. Sherlock took a wild guess and put 'Harry' a got in!

Went on a document called 'Physiatrist' Sherlock scanned it in one minute he was shocked to see that they had the same Physiatrist, how could he not know this. He knew every patient of Dr Eltern. The only one close to John would be Jonathan he was apparently anti–social and quiet. Now that he knew this, he will try and be more friendly to John. Sherlock went on to John's facebook when..

'Sherlock what are you doing in my room on my laptop, how rude of you I knew not to trust you. What are you doing on my facebook and..what you know that I go to a ph..y..

'Yes I know that you go to a physiatrist. Doctor Eltern 26 Oakwood Lane, Belgravia. I hate to say this because I am rather secretive but I go to her two you know I have problems too I like death and like you I am not very sociable. I never really spoke when I was younger and my sibling teased me. ' Sherlock whispered most of it he was in shock that he talked about his life and not about some-one else or trying to save a life. Sherlock was almost in tears he was sad, he was angry! He thought back to his Childhood being sent away because his Mummy and Daddy couldn't handle him, He grew up being secretive because no-one listened to him he felt that no-cared but he wouldn't let anyone know that.

'Sherlock….really..you..know..how..I feel' John said feeble and shocked by Sherlock reply!

Sherlock just walked off. He went off to class. He didn't speak the whole afternoon even in his free period in which he would normally go and look after the frog in the Zoology lab because he made a deal with the zoology teacher that he would not tell his secret. But that afternoon he just lay in his room in a grump. John constantly came up to check on him but Sherlock did not stir.

**Dinnertime: **

Sherlock was still lying there all the time that he could because he had to go to lesson but when he got back he went a just lay in his room so John went and got Mrs Hudson. She couldn't do anything she even made him hot chocolate. Forgetting that had more calories then Apple Juice, water and some flavoured milk the only things he would drink. So she got him some apple juice. Which he wouldn't drink because it wasn't in a carton?

'Sherlock, what on earth is the matter? Your not normally like this! Do you need me to get Mycroft here or I could get Mummy on the phone?' Mrs Hudson Questioned in her nice voice (nice and carmly, which was in-fact here normally voice).

No Reply.

'I'll go and get Mycroft'

No reply.

'Sherlock, you need to go to dinner'

No Reply

'Sherlock! Look I really will go and get Mycroft and he will not be please he that I have to interrupt his phone call home!'

No Reply.

But Sherlock did get up and went down stairs and sat on the sofa. Hunched up into a fetaus position. He was crying. He never normally did that. People thought he didn't have a heart. He did. He was showing his weak side.

'Bang Bang your dead fifty bullets in his head. Mycroft your dead. Bang Bang..' Sherlocks phone went off.

He didn't answer it.

It rang again and again.

He didn't answer any off the times.

John came back from dinner and sat by Sherlock. He saw that Sherlock was in-fact very vulnerable and quiet. That he had a sad side and that he in-fact did have a heart.

John sat there hoping Sherlock would move, but it had gone 2am and no movement. John got scared maybe he was dead or he had overdosed on some medicine. So he went a check. Sherlock most definitely was alive. He eyes were blood-shot, he eyes were red and his face was also red. John looked worried he had never seen anyone this upset before. Well he had on himself when he was a child when he father died but that was another thing.

'Sherlock, are you okay? Well clearly your not okay or you would not be in this state. I am sorry if I upset you or something…I do not know what to say' John said very Apologetic.

When all of a sudden Sherlock, sat up a hugged John. He hugged John for maybe 5 minutes not moving. He looked at John scared and worried. John was just happy Sherlock had finally moved and at 2 in the morning did not want to go into heart wrenching stories. So he carried Sherlock up to bed and tucked him in next to his teddy bear. Which he was shocked to find out that Sherlock had one!

_**Morning:**_

Dear Doctor Eltern:

I broke down last night I let some-one see my vulnerable side the first time I have let down my barriers since I was 12 and I first saw you. I need some-time out. I want to stop. I need to slow down. I do not want to live anymore. I made a promis to my-self that John must not know anything about me and he now knows that I see you. Why does he have to know about me. I do not know his whole life Story exactly. Do i? I like John he is nice.

SH

Sherlock pretended to John that nothing last night happened and that it was a normally evening. Sherlock was not ready to tell John about himself and he wasn't sure that he ever would be. He still had trust to build. He still hasn't built trust with Mycroft. Although that morning he did go and see him. He needed a familiar face that knew what he was going through.

He went to Mycroft dorm which was in the Churchill wing which was the political/business wing.

Sherlock knocked on the door. 'Mycroft are you up? I need to talk? Can I come in?

Mycroft opened the door "Sherlock what brings you here? You do not normally come and see me during term time encase you get seen with me!'

"Mycroft. Please I need to talk"

"Okay come on we will go to see Lighting"

They went on a walk to see their horse which no-one rides anymore!.

"What is wrong. Do you feel like death is better then life, that you only are on this planet to take risks or does John know more about you then he needs to?"

'Yes he knows about me and I had a break down. I cannot cope. Please I have not cases to do? No-one likes me! I might as-well be dead.'

'No Sherlock, you know what would happen to Mummy. The last time you tried she spent 6 weeks crying none stop. Then daddy told us he secret..'

'Okay Mycroft but this is the last time I mean it. John Must not find out anymore about me or my family. Please can you make sure of it and I will try to be happy little socialpath I am!'

Breakfast:

Sherlock ate some Jam and some choc milk and he thoroughly enjoyed it was the first thing he had eaten since he snuck some Jam two days but he first proper meal in weeks. John sat there, happy that Sherlock had eaten but he was also scared for Sherlock he knew when Sherlock needed help! Sherlock needed some-sort of help. He wasn't healthy or well and Sherlock knew that he needed help, he just wouldn't admit it to John or anyone the only person he would talk to is Mycroft or Dr Eltern.

John and Sherlock walk side by-side to the Biology lab after English in which Sherlock got told that he should really publish his Essay and sell it as proof not everyone managed to find proof that his hand-writing is different in ever manuscript. Anderson of course made fun of him, normally Sherlock would answer back smartly be just went a sat down. Did not say a word.

'Sherlock are you really okay? I saw you on my early morning walk with that fat small boy! Do you know him?'

'Yes I am fine! He is my annoying older brother and yes he is rather chubby he is on a diet (which is of course not working) Did you he not tell you that!'

'No, he told me to watch out for you and if anything was to go wrong with you and to report back to him if anything changes!'

'Okay! That girl over there at the back of the class is staring at you.'

'Which one, I can't see! Remember you blew up my glasses!'

'Yes I did. Her name is Sarah she started the same day as you and she also wants to be a Doctor I believe she wants to be a GP and so do you! I think you would make a very good couple. Go speak to her you may take a liking to her.

John slowly walked up to her.

'Hello. My name is..John.'

Hello John. My name is Sarah. How are you?'

'I am good. How..about you?

'I am fine. Do you want to come to town with me at the weekend? I mean we do not have to have dinner. We could just catch a bite to eat?'

'Ermm..That's sudden but Okay'

John slowly and steadily walked back to Sherlock. Who had already started the experiment.

'Done the pollen testing amd the pollent type is only found in Norway and…'

'Okay Thank you.'

'How was the conversation with Sarah.'

'How do you..Oh never mind. We are going to Town on Saturday. Cannot wait!'

'Nice. Done all the work! For us! '

'Thank you..I guess!

Dinnertime:

Sherlock was scrawling down his English Essay, which he forgot to do it, was on Twelfth night and how Shakespeare writes Countess. He probably wrote it in half an hour and in his standards that was quick, but he had heard someone had a case for him. Although he wanted to do the case his school work for once was more important! Once he was done, he went off to find John so that he could help him with his case.

Sherlock searched high and low for John but he was nowhere to be seen, Sherlock wasn't one to get worried easily but after 2 hours of searching and it nearly being curfew. He had no other option to worry and go and find Mrs Hudson.

'Mrs Hudson, I need you help?

'Oh Hello Sherlock. How may I help you?'

'I cannot find John. I do not know where he has gone. The last time I saw him was at Dinner time where he forced me to eat something.'

'Okay. Could he be out with anyone? I'll go and Check the Sign out book'

Mrs Hudson went off to find the book. When Sherlock saw on her desk a letter from some-one and it seemed it be his Mummy's handwriting. Sherlock Mummy didn't really like to type things. She always thought that typing things is better. Sherlock walk over to the letter, put on his gloves. He didn't want to put anything he may have on his hands on the piece of paper the letter read:

**To Mrs Hudson, St Whittleford. Housemistress and Mr Hedson, Housemistress.**

Concerning: Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes

Years: Upper and Lower Sixth.

Relation: Mother.

Regarding: Time of School for a personal Matter.

To Mrs Hudson and Mr Hedson.

I am writing to inform you that we have some personal matters happening at Home. Which may need the attention of Sherlock and Mycroft. The problem is that Mr Holmes has becoming Sick in many different ways and we want them to see him before he gets any worse. I shall send a longer letter to the Head of the School but this letter is written to ;et you know by me rather then by the Head. Please do not tell Sherlock or Mycroft what is going on. I do not need Sherlock doing anything to him as you know his mental state.

Mrs Mildred Holmes.

(Sherlock ever so quickly scanned that not taking in the full information. The letter was long and very formal. Sherlock just took in the information he need and compiled it into a much simpler form)

Mrs Hudson came back in the room, she looked worried. No he didn't sign out of the book and he couldn't been found anywhere on the school grounds were could he be…..

(to be continued)


End file.
